Harry Potter
by Severus Alvus McGonaghal
Summary: Harry Potter entre críticas e motivos inegáveis para lê-lo, entre a rejeição e a grandiosidade da obra em si" Título Original.


Título- Harry Potter

**Título- **Harry Potter

entre críticas e motivos inegáveis para lê-lo,

entre a rejeição e a grandiosidade da obra em si

**Autor- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Beta-Reader- Severus Alvus McGonaghal**

**Shipper- Não tem**

**Censura- Livre,o texto consiste em uma crítica analítica.**

**Duração- Oneshot**

**Tipo- crônica.**

**Direitos autorais- Lembrando que os personagens, não me pertencem. São de JK e de quem mais puder interssar. A mim só interessa escrever, sem fins lucrativos e sem qualquer reivindicação além de que se usarem este texto, apenas se lembrem de mencionar que eu o escrevi.**

**Acerca da obra**

A obra 'Harry Potter", de J.K. Rowling que compreende uma série de sete livros, que aborda em seu enredo a vida e as aventuras de um garoto órfão que descobre ser bruxo.

Obra que tem criado muitas polêmicas, havendo até discussões religiosas quanto ao conteúdo dos textos. Creia-se ou não, há evangélicos dando o veredicto de que os livros têm conteúdo perverso e anticristão.

Li a pouco tempo em um site que foi feita uma pesquisa em que mil adultos foram argüidos sobre livros que liam secretamente, mas que não gostavam de admitir diante de amigos e em primeiro lugar adivinha qual foi encontrado? Harry Potter. E com mais de setenta por cento.

A obra já foi descoberta e usada como fonte de outros trabalhos interessantes. Augusto Cury escreveu sobre o garoto, usando suas histórias para abordar a postura necessária a nossos jovens e adolescentes diante da vida: a prontidão perante o desafio, o destemor em cumprir a fatia que lhe caiba da vida, aspectos psicológicos, pedagógicos, e existenciais da mente humana.

Outros inúmeros autores também vêem na obra um prato cheio para destrinchar inúmeras teorias sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

Mas porque Potter chama tanta atenção?

A resposta é muito simples: a autora soube preencher as entrelinhas do enredo com um conteúdo atraente e valoroso, que aborda temas atuais e importantes como por exemplo o preconceito.

Quantos de nós não acabamos sendo vistos pelos olhos de alguns como os trouxas o são na trama pelo Lord Negro e seus seguidores? Quantos de nós em nossas sociedades nos projetamos para outros como sangues-ruins? Os negros o são inúmeras vezes, os gordos o são, os gays o são, os pobres o são. E por motivo ou outro, qualquer atitude que tenhamos que contrarie a massiva lei social, somos imediatamente arremetidos a essa condição, como os tão citados na trama de J.K., de traidores do sangue.

Aborda a política, suas corrupções, suas estruturas repletas de funcionários, muitas vezes sem um cargo ou função realmente relevante, e como nos posicionarmos diante dela, através de seu fabuloso "Ministerio da Magia" muito bem imaginado e arquitetado pela autora. Artimanhas para inserir o leitor, sem que este perceba ou sinta o peso do assunto, a essa realidade da qual ninguémpode escapar.

Aborda profusamente as questões tão emaranhadas dos relacionamentos interpessoais, questões comportamentais, amor, amizade, lealdade, compromisso, comprometimento. Quem entre os mortais nunca se viu em um dilema envolvendo um, ou mais provavelmente vários, desses pequenos grandes problemas?

E por fim é impossível acusar a obra de ser pobre culturalmente: a autora soube muito bem rechear seu texto com cultura folclore, de seu país e de vários outros, inserindo nele várias lendas e personagens realmente existentes, fazendo tanto quanto pôde alusões a nomes importantes, dedicando um tempo especial a pesquisas de embasamento para os nomes dos lugares, pessoas e até dos feitiços que habitaram as cabeças e as varinhas de seus personagens.

Por isso mesmo, e por muito mais eu me questiono, cada vez que pego um dos meus exemplares da série para reler pela enésima vez, qual é o problema? Porque não lê-lo?

Em que eu perderia fazendo-o? e principalmente, porque de tanta critica e, sinceramente, implicância com o charmoso e simpático bruxinho e sua criadora?

Se alguém conhece alguma das respostas, por favor, não tardem em me apresenta-la.

**Comentário carinhoso da amiga Lilaleva**

Bem, gostei muito das críticas, que foram abordadas de forma extremamente boa.  
Sobre religião, é verdade que vááárias religiões "malharam" Harry Potter como poluidor de mentes e muito mais. Mas, na minha opinião, no ano de 2000 o mundo realmente acabou para o catolicismo. Ninguém mais tem paciência para acordar 7h nos domingos para assistir a uma tediosa missa...  
Vocês citaram vários temas que J.K. realmente abordou em seus textos, como o preconceito. Porém, muitas vezes fazemos textos cheios de cultura sem nem perceber... Várias vezes recebi críticas de meus textos e citaram pontos dos quais eu falei que nem tinha percebido, talvez J.K. tenha falado sobre sangues-ruins, mas sem nem mesmo pensar que realmente consideramos este ou aquele um _sangue-ruim_. Mas isso não importa, ela querendo ou não, Harry Potter agiu sim sobre as ações de muita gente.  
J.K. trouxe novamente para nós a literatura. Hoje em dia, as pessoas que mais lêem livros são os adolescentes, aqueles mesmos que ficam o dia inteiro viciados na tela do seu computador (pena que muita gente não sabe que eles mesmos podem estar lendo histórias, como aqui no Nyah!). Antes de Harry Potter, não acho que líamos tanto, não havia interesse. Essa série aguçou novamente o interesse pela leitura. Quantas centenas de Fanfics foram criadas apenas pelo Harry Potter? Quantas centenas de blogs, fotologs e textos foram criados acerca de Harry Potter? Não estariam todos exercitando sua capacidade de demonstrar o que pensa através das palavras...?  
Para as primeiras perguntas, não encontrei bem boas respostas, mas para a última sim.  
porque de tanta critica e, sinceramente, implicância com o charmoso e simpático bruxinho e sua criadora?  
"Porque de tanta critica e, sinceramente, implicância com o charmoso e simpático bruxinho?"  
O ser humano é um ser bem esquisitinho. Gostam de banir tudo aquilo que gostamos, é engraçado. Todo mundo amava o tal do Counter Strike... logo foram lá e fizeram uma lei para proibir sua venda.  
Todo mundo adorava brincar com o tal do 'Créu'. Pois foi só ele começar a fazer sucesso que quase criaram uma lei banindo-o.  
Todo mundo odeia comer jiló, mas todo mundo diz que temos que comer jiló. Todo mundo ama chocolate, mas ninguém se atreve a dizer que faz bem a uma criança porque tem bastante calorias e é gostoso e doce, mas só falam que faz mal para adolescentes porque dá espinhas.  
Enfim, tudo aquilo que é legal, o humano vai lá e joga pedra em cima. Parece mais é que querem viver apenas com as coisas que não gostam...


End file.
